Insanity Death
by GalaxyPegasus14
Summary: When Gingka is left to "Babysit" two insane authoresses, just about anything can happen. Rated T for blood. (I know, I know. Just building suspense with the necessary warnings.) Insanity, oneshot. Collab between me and RetzTourmaline (Formerly MoheiNeko, known to many of us as Nami.)


**Muahahaha! I am back with an insanity oneshot! Well, actually I can't take full credit for this, considering that it was co-written by the epical Nami, currently known as RetzTourmaline. (Previously MoheiNeko. You may have read her story "The Hope In Front of Us." If you haven't go check it out when you're done here. It's epically intense.) Anyway, we hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"CHICKEN NUGGETS SHALL EAT US ALL!"<p>

"OH NO! BRING OUT THE NINJA MARKER ARMY!"

The two cries resounded through the streets of Metal Bey City.

"And we're all gonna die…" Gingka said sarcastically, sweatdropping.

"YES! THEN .. THEN WE SHALL GET THE UNICORN COOKIES!" A girl with peach hair and navy blue eyes exclaimed.

"YUSH!" a redheaded girl with ice blue eyes said, jumping into the air.

"WAH! CHICKEN NUGGETS WILL EAT MEH!" the peach-haired girl wailed.

"Happy?" Gingka asked as he ate a chicken nugget.

"NOOOO GINGKA! YOU'LL BECOME ONE OF THEM!" Galaxy shrieked.

"NOO!" Nami wailed, "GINGKA YOU TRAITOR!"

Gingka sighed. "I'm going to go get a burger. Tell me when the insanity wears off." He turned to leave, but Nami tackled him.

" NO! YOU WILL STAY HERE SO WE CAN WATCH YOU TRAITOR!" she demanded.

"Fine, fine, but you owe me a burger." Gingka sighed.

"NO! You no get burger" Nami said sternly.

"Okay, now you're being mean and unfair." Gingka said, crossing his arms.

Galaxy smacked the readhead. "Be nice, baka."

"MEANIE PEGASUS MAN!" Nami cried.

"Why do I have to babysit you two all the time, anyway?!" Gingka groaned.

"Oi! This isn't babysitting!" Galaxy pouted.

"Is he callin' us babies?!" Nami shrieked.

"I'm not calling you babies." Gingka said calmly.

"Yes, you are." Galaxy said.

"He's calling us babies... You gonna get it, Mr. Purple pickle.." Nami said.

"I'm not- purple pickle?" Gingka blinked.

Nami nodded.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?"

Nami pelted Gingka with Skittles in response. "TASTE DA RAINBOW!" she shrieked.

Gingka yelped and tried to hide behind the couch.

"Get 'im, Galaxy! Get 'im!" Nami cheered.

"Yush!" Galaxy coated Gingka in pudding. The redhead groaned.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Nami squealed, putting glitter in the pudding. "Look, lookie! I made the pudding all sparkly!"

"And you two have officially lost it... Hey, how about I put on some Doctor Who and you can sit still and watch that?" Gingka suggested.

Nami gasped. "OOH! OOH! Wait... Depends on which Doctor and episode." she pouted.

"Just tell me which one…" Gingka sighed.

"Ooh, ooh! Daleks!" Galaxy called.

"No!" Gingka yelped, bolting upstairs as the Daleks appeared

Nami squealed as Gingka locked himself in the bathroom.

"Exterminate!" the Daleks said, heading upstairs.

"Go, Daleks Go!" Nami cheered, shaking some pompoms as Galaxy led the charge of Daleks.

"Nami, Galaxy, if I ever find a way to keep you from doing this, count on me using it all the time!" GIngka called.

"Nah, chu wub us too much!" Nami said adorably as she continued shaking her pompoms. "Go, Daleks!"

Gingka groaned as the Daleks tried to break down the door ."I hate it when she pulls that card out…" he muttered.

Nami turned Gingka's hair purple and his skin orange. "TROLL!"

" Hey! Not fair!" Gingka yelped.

Nami giggled. "Wait for it…"

Green dots appeared on Gingka.

"YAYAY!" Nami whooped.

Gingka groaned in annoyance and buried his face in his hands. "Just what do I have to do to get you two to stop?"

Suddenly, the Daleks broke down the bathroom door and coated Gingka in glitter.

Nami rubbed her hands together and laughed evilly. "NOFING. NOFING AT ALL! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

Gingka scrambled out of the bathroom and down the hallway, then out the door.

Nami turned the floors into Jell-o. "FREEZE!"

Gingka yelped as he slipped and became embedded in jello. "Really?"

"YUSH!" Nami exclaimed.

"Exterminate!" The Daleks fired pudding globs at Nami and Gingka.

Nami yelped and fell over. "Galaxy, you traitor!"

"Yush! I win!" Galaxy exclaimed, punching the air triumphantly.

Gingka sweatdropped.

"No!" Nami caused snakes made of licorice to trap Galaxy. "Nevaa!"

"Nooo!" Galaxy ate a snake.

"AH! My pet! I paid 95 bucks for that!" Nami yelped.

"Meh likes licorice." Galaxy declared.

Gingka sighed and crossed his arms.

Nami picked up snake and took a bite. "Hmm... Not bad.."

Gingka sweatdropped.

"It tastes yummeh!" Nami giggled.

"Yush!" Galaxy grinned.

"Good, then you two can eat that while I get a burger... After you change me back to normal." Gingka said. Nami promptly turned him into a caterpillar.

"Eat a leaf!" she ordered.

Gingka gained a tick mark and waved his tiny legs in the air like crazy because he couldn't talk. Nami laughed loudly. Galaxy began giggling uncontrollably while rolling up the wall and across the ceiling. Nami covered her fellow authoress in marshmallows.

Galaxy gasped dramatically. "Marshmallows. My one weakness, my Achilles' heel." she said before fainting.

Caterpillar Gingka sweatdropped.

"I am VICTORIOUS!" Nami ran off laughing maniacally. Gingka animefell. Nami was suddenly buried in ice cream.

"ICE CREAM?! NOOOOOO!" the peach-haired authoress wailed.

Gingka banged his head against a glob of jello. Nami weakly snapped her fingers and changed Gingka back to normal.

"Finally." Gingka dusted himself off and sighed. "Come on, it's just ice cream."

"Ice cream... Is my Achilles heel…" Nami whispered.

"Can't you just eat it ?"

Nami blinked.

Gingka raised an eyebrow. "I"ll keep ice cream in mind."

Nami began eating the ice cream. "It's... It's..." she began.

Gingka crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"It's... EVIIIILLLL!" Nami wailed.

"So are you and Galaxy." Gingka commented.

Nami gasped.

Gingka shrugged. "It's true."

Ominous evil laughter echoed.

Nami gasped. "Oh dear..."

Gingka's eyes widened as the redhead bolted down the street.

"Don't weave meeee!" Nami wailed.

"Then follow me!" GIngka called.

Nami eeped and followed. Gingka kept running until he was knocked on his face by an explosion of glitter.

Nami gasped. "You not safe!" she disguised herself as a phone pole "I safe."

Gingka looked up from pavement, rubbing his nose. "I don't have crazy powers that literally make me able to take over the world with pie if I want to."

Galaxy appeared. "That's the best idea I've ever heard from you! Let's go!"

"Ooh! I'm in!" Nami exclaimed.

"I didn't mean-" Gingka was cut off as Galaxy teleported everyone to a giant underground lair complete with Daleks sleeping in hammocks and endless pies stacked on shelves.

"Pie!" Nami squealed.

Gingka sighed.

Galaxy and Nami sat in evil mastermind chairs.

"Now, we plot." Galaxy said.

"Yes…" Nami giggled as Gingka sat on the floor. "I think we should get rid of strawberry shortcake though. He can ruin our plans."

Gingka blinked. "Nah, I know better than to try.""

Nami stuck her tongue out at Gingka, who sighed.

"So.. What's the plan?" Nami asked.

"We... I don't know, actually…" Galaxy said, looking sheepish.

Gingka and Nami animefell.

"WHAT?!" Nami shrieked.

"You're kidding." Gingka said in disbelief.

"Nope. I thought we were just going to use our authoress powers." Galaxy said.

"Hmm…" Nami mused before turning half of China into unicorns.

Galaxy turned Ryuga into a unicorn after teleporting him to their lair. Nami giggled and turned Ryuga's fur orange. Ryuga whinnied angrily. Nami squealed. Gingka sighed as Ryuga charged. Galaxy laughed as Gingka sighed. Nami eeped and ran away as Ryuga chased her.

"Aiieeeeeieieeeeeyaaaa!" Galaxy let out a Tarzan yell as she swung in on a vine and kicked Ryuga.

"Mah Hero!" Nami cheered. Ryuga began chasing Galaxy.

"Eep!" the redheaded authoress yelped and bolted.

"Bad Pony!" Nami yelled.

"Savee meeee!" Galaxy wailed.

Gingka sighed and got up.

Nami pulled out ninja markers. "ATTACK DA PONY!"

"AIiiieeeeeyyyeeeeaaaa!" Galaxy grabbed some ninja markers and drew on Ryuga.

"TAKE DAT!" Nami said, drawing as well. Ryuga promptly kicked both authoresses, hard. The two screamed in pain and flew backwards.

"Galaxy? Nami?" Gingka called worriedly.

Ryuga charged with an army of unicorns.

Nami landed on the ground with a sickening crack and shakily sat up. "Must defeat unicorns…" she groaned.

Galaxy sat up, holding her stomach and groaning. "Yeah…"

"Here they come.." Nami muttered as the unicorns lowered their horns and charged the two authoresses.

"Get out of the way!" Gingka shouted frantically. Galaxy fired glitter, Nami fired marshmallows, but the unicorns kept charging. Nami gulped in fear. Galaxy eeped and ducked, covering her head.

GIngka launched. "Pegasus!"

Nami ducked as Pegasus attacked the unicorns, driving them back and allowing Gingka to dart over, grab the two girls, and drag them to safety. Both were breathing heavily and trembling.

"You two are bakas." Gingka said, hugging them both tightly.

"Sorry... " they whispered.

GIngka sighed. " It's alright... But couldn't you two have stopped that?"

Nami shook her head.

"There are limitations, Gingka…" Galaxy panted.

"Right…" Nami said.

Gingka raised an eyebrow. "Limitations. You're kidding me."

"Nope."

Gingka blinked. "Oh" he said as Nami fainted from exhaustion.

"Nami?!" Gingka yelped.

Galaxy groaned. "My stomach hurts... Ryuga kicks hard." she shook her fist at the unicorn. "Meanie!"

Ryuga turned and charged.

"AH KILLER PONY!" Nami screeched as she woke up.

GIngka grunted and leapt aside, causing Ryuga to embed his horn in the wall.

"Ha!" Nami leapt away from Galaxy and Gingka, "TAKE DAT KILLER PONY!"

"Yush!" Galaxy punched the air and winced.

Gingka sighed. "Alright, where's the door?"

"There is no door." Galaxy said ominously.

Nami kicked Ryuga. "Ha!"

Ryuga whinnied angrily and stabbed Nami with his horn after yanking it out of wall. Nami gasped in pain and stumbled backwards.

"Nami!" Gingka yelled.

"Nami-chan!" Galaxy screeched.

GIngka leaft Galaxy against wall and rushed to Nami, using Pegasus to get Ryuga out of the way as Nami collapsed.

"Come on, please be okay." GIngka muttered, lifting Nami. He whirled suddenly as he heard a scream, only to see that Galaxy had been stabbed by the other unicorns. The blader growled and used Pegasus to drive the unicorns off as Nami let out a weak breath.

"It's all up to you, Gingka…" the peach-haired authoress whispered.

"Didn't I tell you two to cut this out?" Gingka growled, carrying Nami over and laying her next to Galaxy, who was somehow still standing.

"If one of you two can just teleport us out…"

"We're insane…" Nami whispered, lifting her hand to snap only for it to fall as her eyes rolled back.

"No! Hang in there!" Gingka yelled as Galaxy collapsed, both girls bleeding heavily from their wounds.

Gingka frantically tried to stop the bleeding as everyone was teleported to the B-Pit. Nami paled.

"Kenta! Call an ambulance, now!" Gingka shouted.

"On it!" Kenta replied, rushing away.

"Come on you two, hang in there…" Gingka muttered, pressing his hands against the girls to stem the blood flowing from their wounds.

"They should be here in five minutes! Come on guys, you can do it.." Kenta encouraged.

Gingka and Kenta were now kneeling in a large pool of blood.

"Come on, of all the causes of death, 'death by unicorn' is probably the worst you could come up with." Gingka grunted.

"U-Unicorns?!" Kenta exclaimed in shock as Nami's head rolled to the side, both authoresses now unconscious.

"Long story, but yes, that's what caused this." Gingka sighed. Kenta blinked.

"Now, are you just going to stand there staring, or are you going to help me?!" Gingka half-yelled as both girls became deathly pale.

"Ah-Sorry!" Kenta yelped, beginning to help as the sound of a siren approached.

"COme on... Don't die on us now." Gingka muttered.

"Move! Move!" A paramedic shouted as he rushed in.

Gingka and Kenta leapt back. The paramedic peered at the two girls and placed his fingers on pulses, only to feel them both stop simultaneously.

"I am sorry…" the paramedic said quietly.

"No... Isn't there anything?!" Gingka whispered. Kenta began crying.

"I'm sorry but they are both... Dead."

Gingka slumped against the wall in shock and disbelief.

"Cause of death?" another paramedic asked.

"Stabbed by unicorns…" Gingka said after a brief pause.

The paramedics blinked.


End file.
